The Heart Of Her Ninja
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Raph and Kairi spend Valentine's Day together. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :) *2016 movie Raphael*
1. Chapter 1

**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Heart Of Her Ninja**

Kairi smiled as she saw what day was coming up and to her delight, it was one of her days off. "Valentine's Day," she said, getting a dreamy look. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her manager calling her until she felt a touch to her shoulder and jumped in surprise, turning quickly and looking sheepish that she had been daydreaming. The manager smiled gently at her.

"You're looking forward to Valentine's Day with your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kairi admitted. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I was thinking about what my husband and I would do for that day," the lady manager said before smiling. "But these orders aren't going to carry themselves to the customers."

She said this gently and Kairi giggled, but nodded, grabbing a tray with an order for four people and delivering it to the right table. The rest of the day flew by after that and the brown-haired girl was actually looking forward to the next day and then she'd have three days off.

The next day went by just as fast and it was soon time for Kairi to punch out. "Have fun, Kairi," her manager said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, ma'am. Same to you," she said before heading out and quickly heading for home. She went inside the building where her apartment was and had just made it to her door when she felt someone come up behind her and she was about to turn around, but an arm came around her waist and a hand gently clapped over her mouth.

"Hello, baby," said a deep voice that she recognized instantly and relaxed, knowing who was holding her meant no harm. "How about you let me in so we can have some fun?"

Blushing, she somehow managed to get her key into the lock and unlocked the door, the person behind her gently nudging her inside before removing his hand from her mouth and closing the door behind him, locking it. "There, now we have some privacy," he said.

She tilted her head back, smiling as she saw a familiar red eyemask and the loving eyes that gazed back at her. "You silly turtle," she said with a giggle. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh?" Raph asked, grinning as he knew she was playing along. "Then what would you say to a love attack?"

She giggled. "Hmm, if it was from you, I'd say bring it on," she said.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "Man, I missed you, Kairi," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing in the cherry blossom scent of her hand lotion. "My bros and I kicked it to the Foot Clan this whole week."

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen you," she said. "Though I did get your notes."

He smiled. "I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you," he said.

Kairi smiled. "I know you wouldn't," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Though I did miss your strong arms holding me close."

Raph smiled again. "Well, you've got me for a little while tonight and then tomorrow, if you're not working, I'm kidnapping you for the day."

She giggled. "I have the next three days off," she said to him.

"Oh, good. Then I can hold you hostage for those three days."

She giggled again. "Oh, you," she said, running her hands gently over his biceps. "Although...I wouldn't mind kidnapped by you or being your 'hostage' for a few days."

Raph chuckled and kissed her, making her moan in pleasure as she sank in his arms and kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss and gently broke away, still holding her. "Trust me, baby, you won't be able to get away from me tomorrow," he said, kissing her neck.

She smiled before swallowing hard, indicating something just occurred to her and the turtle noticed it instantly. "Baby? What is it?" He asked in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Um, Raph? We're...We're not going to do anything crazy tomorrow, are we?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

He blinked and then it hit him and he smiled gently. "Baby, I'm going to treat you like a queen tomorrow," he said. "Well, I'll treat you like a queen every day, but the only crazy thing we'll be doing is driving ourselves crazy with how much I love you and you love me." He held her closer. "I promise. I'll just be very affectionate, but I'd never, ever, hurt you. I'd rather have my arms broken than hurt you."

She sighed in relief before feeling silly. "I don't know why I got so nervous. I know you'd never hurt me," she said.

Raph smiled. "We all get nervous," he said gently. "You can tell me if you get nervous, baby. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Kairi smiled at him. "You really are sweet, Raph," she said. "How did I get so lucky to have you for a boyfriend?"

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing lady for my girlfriend?" He said, kissing her again. "Hey, do you want to sleepover in the lair tonight? Dad's got a guest room ready for you."

She smiled. "So we'd be in the lair for Valentine's Day?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm taking you to our two secret places," he said, making her smile again as she knew what he meant. "So you might want to bring your swimsuit tomorrow."

"Any particular one you want me to wear?" She asked him, giving him loving eyes.

Raph smiled. "I think you look great in any of your swimsuits," he said. "Pick whichever one you're comfortable with."

She smiled again, loving how he was so considerate of her and didn't make her wear something she wasn't comfortable wearing. He liked her for her. "Okay," she said. "I think I'll surprise you tomorrow."

He smiled again and hugged her, kissing her gently. "I'm looking forward to it," he said before gently pulling away. "Do you want me to stop by later to pick you up?"

"Actually, can you give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded and Kairi quickly went to her room, grabbing her backpack and putting a few shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and other necessities into it before going into her closet and, glancing out of her room to make sure Raph was still in the living room, she pulled out her new swimsuit, grinning as it went into her bag before she grabbed a tote bag and put in a couple towels, a spare swimsuit, her flip flops, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Nodding as she had everything, she grabbed her bags and headed out to the living room, grabbing her purse and her keys. "Okay, I'm ready," she said.

He smiled at her. "You got everything?" He asked.

She nodded and he picked her up. "Hang on," he said.

Using his ninja speed, they were soon at the lair and Leo, Mikey, and Donnie greeted Kairi warmly. "Oh, Raph. Dad said you could have tomorrow off so that you and Kairi could spend Valentine's Day together," Leo said.

"He did?" The red-masked turtle asked.

"Yeah. We'll keep an extra eye out for our enemies so they don't ruin your date," Mikey promised. "April's got to work tomorrow, so she'll be around later."

"Hopefully, it'll be a quiet day tomorrow," Donnie said.

"I'll be keeping an eye on things here as well," said Splinter as he came out, nodding to Kairi. "Good afternoon, Kairi."

She gave him a respectful bow. "Good afternoon, Master Splinter," she said with a smile.

Splinter turned to Raph. "Raphael, I expect you will treat Kairi well tomorrow and be a gentleman to her?" He said.

"I will, Dad," the red-masked turtle promised.

Kairi smiled. "I trust Raph," she said. "I know he'd never hurt me."

Splinter nodded with a smile before the pizza the turtles had ordered arrived and they all ate heartily before retiring for the night, Kairi falling fast asleep right away as she dreamed about spending Valentine's Day with her boyfriend.

* * *

**Hmm. Looks like Kairi's got something in mind for her boyfriend. Read on! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning, Kairi woke up when she felt something soft tracing her face and a sweet smell filled her nose. "Hey, beautiful. Wake up," came a familiar voice softly in her ear.

Smiling, she opened her eyes to gaze into her boyfriend's eyes and he grinned, holding up a red rose for her to see. "Good morning, beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes to fully wake up and smoothed her hair down a bit. "Happy Valentine's Day, handsome."

He smiled. "Ready for our date?" He asked. "Dad made breakfast and it's all ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Raph headed out and Kairi swiftly got dressed, putting on her new swimsuit and pulling a blue t-shirt on over it along with a pair of dark blue shorts. She slipped her feet into her blue flip flops and walked out of the guest room, smiling as she saw Mikey come out of his room. "Good morning, Mikey," she said in greeting.

"Morning, Kairi," he said with a smile. "Hope you're ready for whatever Raph's got planned. He's been looking forward to spending today with you for a few weeks now."

"Really?" She asked in surprise before smiling. "Well, knowing your brother, he's going to make this Valentine's Day be one of the best ones I've ever had."

Mikey smiled and offered her his arm in a courteous gesture and she smiled, taking his arm as he led her to the kitchen and they all sat down to a delicious breakfast. After eating, Leo and Mikey headed out on patrol with Donnie taking the tricked-out van to the streets. Raph got up and hugged Kairi, kissing her cheek. "You ready for our date, Kairi?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I am," she said. "I think you'll like my surprise for you."

He grinned. "Aw, baby. You didn't have to get me anything," he said. "I've already got the best Valentine's Day gift: you and your love."

She smiled again at him. "Oh, I think you'll love this gift too," she said before standing up. "We better get going. Valentine's Day only comes once a year."

"You're right," he said, picking her up bridal style and making her giggle. He then looked at Splinter. "We'll be back later, Dad."

"Alright," the rat said with a nod. "Be careful out there, you two. And have fun."

Kairi grinned. "Oh, let me grab my tote bag," she said, lightly squirming to be put down. Raph set her down and she ran to get her bag, coming back moments later. "Okay, I'm ready."

It wasn't long before they were on their way to the natural springs that Kairi had found sometime back and Raph did a quick sweep to make sure it was all safe and nodded. "Okay, come on in," he said.

Smiling as she couldn't wait to show him the surprise she had for him, she headed in, pausing to take a deep breath and smell the cherry blossoms in the air. "Oh, this is wonderful," she said before looking at him. "How about a dip in the hot springs first?"

"Sounds good to me," he said before giving a grand gesture. "Ladies first."

Kairi giggled. "Okay, but first...close your eyes," she said. "And no peeking."

He gave her a curious look, but did as she asked. "Okay, they're closed," he said.

To be sure, she waved her hand in front of his face, barely managing to hold back a giggle as she saw his eyes were indeed closed. Quickly, she took off her t-shirt and shorts, removing her flip flops too before taking a deep breath and hoping Raph would like her swimsuit. "Okay, open your eyes," she said.

The red-masked turtle opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open, his eyes widening even more. "Whoa," he said, not having expected what he saw.

Kairi blushed. "Is that a good 'whoa' or a bad 'whoa'?" She asked.

"A good one," he replied, unable to take his eyes off her.

The brown-haired girl was wearing a bikini that was the same color as Raph's bandana and while it was modest, it was showed off her curves a bit more. The ninja gazed at her, his heart thudding in his chest. "Wow," he breathed. "I love that color on you, baby."

She blushed again. "The color reminded me of you when I found it," she said. "Is it...too much?"

He shook his head. "It's perfect," he said. "Just like you." He moved closer and his hands rested on her waist. "It shows off your curves perfectly and looks great."

Kairi smiled. "You really like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I love you no matter what you wear, baby," he said, being truthful. He did like her new bikini, but she mattered to him more.

She smiled again and kissed him, to which he kissed her back and picked her up, going over to the hot springs and stepping carefully into it, sitting down and placing her in his lap. "Is this okay?" He asked, remembering to be considerate of her feelings.

The brown-haired girl smiled again and leaned against him. "Yes," she said, resting her head on his plastroon and she could hear his heart beating. "You okay? You're heart's beating really fast."

"Yeah, because I've got my beautiful girlfriend with me and I'm spending Valentine's Day with her," he said. "And I love you so much, baby."

"And I love you so much, handsome," she said as they relaxed in the hot springs for a bit before going for a swim. Raph watched as Kairi swam around gracefully and he chuckled.

"Look out, baby, here comes a ninja who likes to catch beautiful girls," he said teasingly.

She giggled. "Try to catch me, ninja boy," she said teasingly before swimming quickly, but Raph was an equally fast swimmer and he soon caught her, making her laugh as he held her and kissed her neck all over before giving her a French kiss, making her sink into his arms. Gently breaking the kiss, he gazed at her lovingly before his stomach growled, making him blush. "You hungry?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he admitted before checking the time. "It's actually almost noon. You hungry for lunch? I've got the food at my hiding place."

She was surprised it was already noon. "Sure," she said before he picked her up and carried her out of the water. Setting her down, he watched as she grabbed a couple towels and handed him one before drying off herself and putting her t-shirt and shorts back on, slipping her feet back into her flip flops. Raph picked her up again and it wasn't long before they were at his hideaway and he set her down on the mound of pillows that was in her area.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room, returning moments later with a picnic basket filled with food. Kairi scooted over and patted the spot beside her, to which he joined her and they opened up the basket together, finding the yummy food.

"Mmm, it smells so good," she said.

Raph smiled. "Dad and my brothers pitched in to help me plan our Valentine's picnic lunch," he said.

"That was sweet of them," she said as they began eating, leaning back against the pillows and snuggling while enjoying the food. "Oh, this is totally the best Valentine's Day ever."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad," he said, nuzzling her neck before he began gently kissing her neck and jaw, making her moan in pleasure as she tilted her head back to allow him more access to her neck. He nuzzled her neck again. "Let's finish eating before I make you dizzy with my kisses."

Kairi giggled and they did just that before she found herself gently pinned underneath the red-masked turtle as he kissed her again. She moaned in pleasure as she returned the kiss, unafraid as he was being gentle with her. He broke the kiss to let her get her breath back and smiled at her. "You doing okay, baby?" He asked.

She nodded. "I trust you, Raph," she said. "Because the heart of my ninja is filled with love and tenderness."

"Just for you, Kairi," he said with a smile, kissing her again. "My lovely, amazing girlfriend."

They continued kissing and cuddling for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
